Spyro The Dragon: The Clash of Good and Evil
by King-Skarl
Summary: An evil sorcerer Dude is trying to take over the world and spyro has to stop him, ripot also wants to stop him hey he dosnt want to be destroyed and they are forced to work together or be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

It was another normal day in the dragon kingdom and the purple dragon hero, Spyro, was sleeping soundly under a tree in the shade. Sparx, his best friend, poked him.

"Hey Spyro, wake up dude. The professor wants to show us something important!" said Sparx. Spyro yawned and woke up

"Alright, alright let's go," said Spyro. The two ran to the professor's lab where the professor was waiting for Spyro.

"Hey professor what's wrong?" asked Spyro.

"It's not to good. An evil force in Prehistoric Island area is growing in power and I sense something bad is about to happen. Maybe you should be careful and alert" said the professor.

"Oh that's Ripto I bet," said Spyro.

"No, it's not Ripto…he isn't THAT powerful and he isn't located in the far west of the island anyway" said the professor. Spyro thought for a moment then he heard a thunder crash. He looked out the window of the professor's lab and saw dark purple clouds engulfing the kingdom.

"Uh oh, looks like that evil force's plans are starting," said Spyro.

"We have to do something Spyro!" Sparx said.

"Yeah! We're going to need help first. I'll get Bianca and Hunter. Then we leave for Prehistoric Island to stop this," said Spyro. The two ran from the lab.

"Good luck!" said the professor.

------

On Prehistoric Island was Ripto's lair. Ripto took notice of the clouds and he became suspicious. What evil could be stronger than mine to do such a thing?, he thought. Then he heard a crash. He turned around and saw Gulp on the floor with a broken vase on the floor next to him.

"YOU IDIOT, STOP BREAKING THINGS!" yelled Ripto. Gulp got up and nodded, then said,

"Hey Ripto, what's up with the purple clouds?"

"If you must know, some "other" evil out there is trying to take over the world…AND IT'S WORKING! Ugh I'm the greatest evil out there. I WON'T BE REPLACED!" said Ripto.

"Um…so what are you going to do about it boss?" asked Gulp.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…we have to stop this…or they could destroy us!" said Ripto.

"So…we're going to stop evil…so we uh…I'm confused." said Gulp. Ripto slapped his face in annoyance.

"Oy", said Ripto. Then he, Gulp and his other henchman, Crush, walked out to investigate where the power was coming from.


	2. Chapter 2

Spyro, Sparx and his two other friends, Hunter and Bianca, teleported to the island to see what was going on. They walked on the beach and saw a dark vortex over a cave on a cliff.

"That's got to be where it is" said Hunter

"Maybe…let's go check it out" said Spyro. The four came to the cliff then they saw something. Ripto and his henchmen walked out of the bushes.

"Hey! What are YOU doing here!?" said Ripto.

"Trying to stop the evil" said Spyro.

"That's what I was going to do…so I don't get destroyed and so I can rule the world BWAHAHAHAHAHAA 'COUGHCOUGH'." said Ripto. Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Like THAT will ever happen," said Spyro. Then the ground started to shake and a tall dinosaur sorcerer appeared. He was wearing a red cloak and had a staff with a skull on it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. A bunch of fools trying to stop my plan…pitiful. Well I could just kill you but that would be no fun so I'll give you a challenge. I'll leave you here and put a strong magical force field around my lair and watch you try to break it. Hehehe, NO magic can break this!" he said then he poofed away. A force field covered the lair.

"NO, how are we suppose to stop him now!?" said Spyro.

"Our strength alone isn't enough to break this, we need more help…from another magician" said Bianca.

"Oh no, NO WAY. I AM NOT WORKING WITH RIPTO AND HIS THUGS!" yelled Spyro.

"The dragon's right, I'm not working with you freaks!" said Ripto.

"But guys, if we don't do something, this mysterious guy could destroy us all" said Bianca.

"I hate to say it…and I REALLY hate to say it, but girly over there is right boss." said Crush. Ripto looked at Spyro then sighed.

"Oy, this is going to SUCK, but for now we HAVE to call it a truce…until this is over" said Spyro. Ripto agreed then shook hands with Spyro.

"Ok guys we need a plan," said Spyro.

"How about we use that idiot's head to break it open" said Hunter.

"Watch it pussy cat!" said Gulp.

"No. Here's a plan. We use kitty cat as a missile and see if he breaks it," said Crush.

"STOP IT!" yelled Bianca.

"Make me," said Crush.

"I'll blast you!" yelled Bianca.

"SHUT UP" yelled Ripto.

"You're all acting like three year olds!" said Spyro. The others stopped.

"Now about a plan" said Ripto.

"We need magical items to help…but where can we get some?" said Spyro.

"Hey, I know many dinosaurs that can wield magic, usually magicians of tribes and clans that know voodoo and stuff like that" said Gulp.

"The tribe I use to live in has a magic dude. Yeah he could help. He's got lots of magical stuff," said Crush

"Where is the tribe located?" asked Hunter.

"North of here" Said Crush

"Then lets go," Said spyro.


	3. Chapter 3

The seven walked from the lair into the jungle until they came upon a large area surrounded by rocks, there was a huge herd of dinosaurs that looked like crush walking around, talking, cooking, and watching over the little ones. They walked in.

"Eh crush are you sure HE isn't going to come over here cause if so I need to-" Before ripto could finish a large red dinosaur armed with a spear and wearing a tooth amulet around his neck spotted them and started to walk over to them.

"W-who is that? OO;" Said hunter

"That's my dad, spike /" Said crush. Ripto suddenly hid behind gulp. Spike approached them.

" Ok NOW I've seen everything a dragon a cheetah a rabbit a dragonfly and 2 dinosaurs traveling together 0o" He said. Crush sighed

"Pa, there my…. allies…they need to help us stop some evil dude that's going to how do I put this…oh! KILL US ALL!" Yelled crush. Spike nodded

"Ok then, now I get it…wait just a second if this evil master mind is ripto then you wouldn't need help to kick his butt!" He said.

"Ok its not ripto and I still work for him to ya know O.o" Said crush. Spike snorted

"Well you shouldn't be working for a jerk like him you should be back home learning something boy . ;" Said spike. Crush crossed his arms

"Hmph" he said. Then ripto fell from behind gulp

"YOU, yeah you ripto! you still owe me 80 bucks for that game of go fish we played AND I WANT YOU TO LET MY SON GO!" Spike yelled

"Uh well yes I'll pay ya back…as soon as I get the money and your son made a commitment no HE ISNT COMING BACK, unless I say" Said ripto

"Oh GOD! You're freaking rich!!! How cheap can you get and I won that game FAIR AND SQUARE!" Said spike. The two started yelling back and forth arguing catching the attention of other dinosaurs that started laughing and giggling.

"Oh god, someone just kill me right now . " Said crush. Hunter held up with bow at him.

"That was a rhetorical request you idiot!" Said crush.

"QUIET" Spyro yelled "he can pay you back later right now we need to find the magican of this herd!" Said spyro

"Ohh the chiefs advisor yeah he knows magic" Said spike

"Well we need some magical artifacts from him to stop this evil," Said bianca

"I can get um for ya, I'll go talk to him right now" Said spike. He started to go towards the main cave in the back of the area.

"Hey I think I see my mom over there" Said crush. A purple female dinosaur was a few feet away from them talking with other females. Crush walked over to her.

"Hi mom…"He said. His mom turned around and smiled instantly

"Crush! I haven't seen you in a while" She hugged him.

"Um…mom…I cant breath OO" Said crush. His mother let go of him.

"Have you seen your father anywhere?" She said.

"Yeah he went to get us something," Crush said

"Its to stop…the evilness!" Said gulp

"I notice those clouds to, I though it was bad weather," She said. Then spike came running back with a few things in his hands.

"Here some things, an enchanted skull, a tyrannosaurus tooth amulet and magical bone dust," Said spike

"Why parts of dead animal bones!" Said sparx

"We're hunters ya know 0o" Said spike

"Yeah sparx what's wrong with that" Said hunter

"Ugh never mind" said sparx.

"Thanks Mr. spike," Said spyro. Bianca check the magical items and smiled.

"These are REALLY strong with magic combined with my magic and riptos we can break the force field" Said bianca

"Awesome! Now lets go," Said spyro. Crush said goodbye to his parents and then they all left back to the lair.


	4. The end

Bianca used her magic and the magical artifacts to cast a spell then her and ripto blasted the force field which disinigrated.

"YES WE DID IT, now all we gotta do it…climb that mountain" Said sparx

"Well we can all fly. Right?" Said hunter

"OH, I can fly with spyro, bianca can lift herself with magic, gulp can lift him self with his rocket blasters, ripto can ride on him, hunter can use his glider, and crush can fly there problem solved" Said sparx

"Um little dragonfly I CANT FLY, look at the size of these wings I cant lift myself Oo" Said crush

"…Hm Oh well sucks for you," Said sparx

"Sparx even though he's an evil simpleton"

"HEY!" Said crush

"We can't leave the dude behind" Said spyro.

"I can carry him with my magic, no problem" Said ripto.

"Ok then NOW lets go," Said spyro. The seven flew up to the cave lair where this mysterious evil dude was planning to take over the world. They walked inside.

"WAIT, there could be booby traps!" Said spyro

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S SO WRONG IN MANY WAYS! OO" yelled hunter

"That's…not what I meant hunter 0o," Said spyro

"Oh…ok then," Said hunter

"Pfft there aren't any-" but before ripto could finish he stepped threw a wire, which set of darts flying.

"HIT THE DECK!" Yelled gulp. They all ducked.

"Haha Nice ripto xD" Said crush

"Shut up" Said ripto

"Ok I don't think there's anymore…now RUN" Said spyro. They ran and as they ran, they heard a boom and a large boulder started rolling towards them.

"AH I DON'T WANNA BE A PANCAKE!" Yelled hunter. They all ran until they came up to a room where all doors shut except one at the top where no one could reach unless they flew.

"Quick up there!" Said spyro. Then the room started flooding with water

"Man, this guy really doesn't want anyone stopping him O-o" Said gulp

"I HATE the water," Said hunter as he jumped on gulp

"We can all swim…right?" said spyro. Everyone but ripto nodded

"Eh im hanging on to gulp!" said ripto then he jumped on gulp with hunter.

"Swim for your lives!" Yelled bianca. They all swam towards the door then a whirlpool started to form.

"We're so dead xx" Said hunter. Then crush pulled out a piece of paper

"I crush name all my worldly possessions to- hold on just a sec I don't own anything but this club, . " He said

"We're not going to die!" said spyro

"I got this!" said bianca who waves her wand and got everyone out of the water.

"…So cold" Said hunter

"Hurry I think we're almost there" Said spyro. They ran until they came up to a large door.

"Lets open it," Said gulp

"NO WAY, what if there could be a pile of poisonous scorpions in there!" Said hunter

"Or a giant t-rex" Said crush

"I doubt it," Said spyro. He opened the door, which led to a room with potions and stuff and behind the pot was the mysterious evil guy.

"hm I see you have made it but no mater I guess I will have to destroy you here" he said then he got his staff out.

"You don't seem so hard to beat" Said spyro. The sorcerer chuckled then he blasted a magical blast at them they all jumped out of the way. Bianca blasted a blast at the mysterious guy but he captured it and blasted it back turning bianca into a squirrel.

"AH he turned my girlfriend into a squirrel!" Said hunter. He shot an arrow at the guy but the sorcerer shot it back and turned hunter into a cat (house cat)

"Weak…" Said crush that ran up to the sorcerer to smash him, but the sorcerer reversed his age and he turned into a baby.

"Im not next" said gulp who tried to run but the sorcerer turned him into an egg

"Now your turns" he said

"Ripto I have an idea but its going to involve teamwork" Said spyro

"Ugh I hate this but oh well," said ripto. Spyro whispered in his ear the plan then they faced the sorcerer. Spyro charged at him to get the sorcerers attention then ripto snuck up behind him and zapped him into a statue.

"WE DID IT" Said spyro

"We gotta change these guys back first" Said ripto. He changed everyone back to normal

"Why do I feel as if I just re-experienced puberty when you changed me back OO" said crush

"No reason" Said ripto.

"Whoa what happened to him?" Asked hunter

"We defeated him," Said spyro

"Not quiet," Said bianca who blew the statue up. "Now he's defeated"

"Well now we can go home, ok ripto, crush, and gulp I guess it was nice working with you," said spyro

"Yeah same here dragon, but this doesn't mean were allies for life, from now on we are enemies once more!" Said ripto

"Yeah starting when we get back home, bianca take us home" Said spyro. The bianca poofed the heroes back to dragon castle, and ripto poofed himself and his henchmen back to his lair.

-------

Spyro was once again taking a nap under a tree while sparx was in the tree talking with other dragonflies. Hunter was at target practice and bianca was testing with spells. Life was good, spyro expected ripto to attack the kingdom soon but he has a felling ripto will give it a months though first. 'Maybe ripto isn't so bad' thought spyro'…'yes deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep down he's got some good in him…. way deep down' though sparx.

"STOP INVADING MY THOUGHTS SPARX!" yelled spyro

"SORRY" Said sparx

-----------

Back at riptos lair ripto was actually taking a vacation instead of planning up an evil plan of spyros destruction Oo I guess he decided to lay of trying to kill spyro…. for now that is ;)

"YOU GOT SAND IN MY EYE YOU JERK" Yelled crush

"HAHA" Yelled gulp

"QUIET IM TRYING TO TAKE A NAP YOU FOOLS," Yelled ripto.

Ok maybe it wasn't the BEST vacation he ever had but…what the hey xDD


End file.
